A cloud computing environment enables responsibilities which previously may have been provided by an organization's own information technology department, to be delivered as service layers within a cloud environment, for use by consumers that are either internal (i.e., private) or external (i.e., public) to the organization. In some cloud environments, a user can issue commands and perform operations to manage the environment. However, some operations, such as service provisioning, can be complex and long running. In order for users to be best able to configure and manage the environment, it is important they receive status information promptly and in a manner that suits their particular needs.